


Spellbound

by Theonya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dom/sub Undertones, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Kemonomimi, Light-Hearted, M/M, Magical Bond, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: - Добро пожаловать в ателье "Валькирия"!АУшка с мифическими ШуМикой: мир с оборотнями, у которых ушки и хвостик выскакивают в моменты возбуждения или волнения. Влюбленный как мартовская мурлыка Мика, а Шу... Шу как всегда :)
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Kudos: 3





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisaribi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisaribi/gifts).



> Siouxsie and the Banshees - Spellbound

— Добро пожаловать в ателье «Валькирия»! — мурлыкнул парень за прилавком. Девушка стушевалась, она и зашла-то случайно, ей вовсе ничего было не нужно, просто любопытство одержало верх над разумом, но парень ловко взял её под руку и повел к манекенам. От него исходила мягкая кошачья харизма, и она позволила себе чуть-чуть расслабиться.  
Одежда и впрямь была стильной, необычной. Если прийти в таком на встречу друзей, все будут удивлены её смелостью. Например, платье уставной приличной длины — по середину щиколотки, однако ткань от середины бедра была все прозрачнее и прозрачнее, намекая на кружевные концы панталонов, показывая стройные ножки. Талия регулировалась корсетом, как обычно, но в отличии от других фасонов, сразу над корсетом не начинались подтягивающие и придающие объема вставки, из-за чего лиф смотрелся гармоничным и воздушным. И в целом — платье такое впечатление и производило. В нем можно было почувствовать себя не мелкой мышью, каковой она на самом деле являлась, а целой чайкой, свободно парящей в небесах.  
— Мне бы вот такое… — задумчиво указала она. — Только не знаю, сколько это будет стоить…  
— Сейчас позову Наставника, и мы всё выясним!  
В самом сердце ателье, в комнате портного было очень светло и спокойно. Все на своих местах, просторно и чисто, только вот…  
— Наставник, — робко постучался подмастерье. — Там клиентка пришла… Не могли бы Вы выйти?  
Он строго взглянул на парня. Темные волосы, разноцветные глаза, которые он все же не решался скрывать линзами, кошачьи уши, почему-то всегда выбивающиеся при нем из пышной шевелюры… Полукровка, но с подвешенным языком. Еще бы навыков побольше…  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался он с оробевшей снова девушкой. — Мое имя — Ицуки Шу, я Мастер этого места. Вам хотелось бы платье, да?  
— Да, вот это… — пропищала она. От парня так и веяло силой, спокойной и уверенной.  
— Хорошо… А Вы не хотели бы что-то изменить? Возможно, Вам пошел бы розоватый подтон шифона, учитывая бледность. Он бы подчеркивал и освежал черты, придавая еще больше очарования …  
— Д-да, наверное… — чуть попятилась она. — А сколько это будет?.. Дело в том, что мы не очень богаты, а я — студентка, на стипендии…  
Он приблизился, отчего у неё чуть не замерло в груди сердечко, а затем отстранился.  
— Дорого?  
— Совсем нет… — успокоилась она.  
— Давайте снимать мерки? Эй, записывай.  
Она отдалась в руки Мастера, который аккуратно едва касался неё сантиметровой лентой, четко говоря величины, из которых она понимала только цифры…  
— Обхват груди — 90 см, пару сантиметров на припуски, немного длины вниз — 40, плюс еще сантиметров пять… Ты пишешь?  
— Да, Наставник! — если бы он мог, он бы еще вилял хвостом, но, к сожалению или к счастью — у полукровки Кагехиры Мики проявились больше папины кошачьи черты, нежели мамины. Ушки, вечно предательски показывающиеся из прически, когда Наставник рядом, и хвост, вырывающийся на волю только в некоторые моменты… Особенные моменты, которых у парня было не так уж и много.  
Папа был черным котом — обаятельной сволочью, как до сих пор отзывалась о нем мама — и оставил у милой преданной хаски, с которой дружил со школьной скамьи, небольшую частичку себя. И ушел. Кажется, это было после выпускного, и у неё все равно не было иных планов, кроме как унаследовать булочную родителей, так что от ребенка избавляться она не стала, но все родственники стонали, когда видели малыша в первый раз.  
— Боже, это же КОШАЧЬИ ушки! Господи… Эти глаза?!  
Один из них достался папин — лукавый, темно-желтый, а другой был мамин — синий, наивный. В совокупности с темными взъерошенными волосами это смотрелось так, будто мальчик ставил перед собой цель обмануть всех окружающих, потому от него частенько ждали беды. Однако он не любил вообще кого-либо обманывать, и, в целом, был умничкой, радовал маму.  
Однажды в булочную зашел парень чуть старше, выглядящий по его мнению как Божество красоты. Мама, конечно, не обрадовалась решению сына — стать портным, но отпустила.  
— …Котик…  
Мика встрепенулся. Неужели его так Наставник позвал?.. Да нет, он просто слишком сильно задумался.  
— Хлебушек, — позвал на самом деле его Наставник.  
Он подошел.  
Ушки вообще выходили наружу только в моменты волнения. У всех остальных, только не у Мики. У черного кота они выходили только тогда, когда рядом был Наставник.  
Ицуки Шу. Из семьи «тех самых», потомственный портной, отец которого был королевским портным, а брат с сестрой пришли ему на смену. Он тоже был не промах — умел не только шить одежду, но и изготавливать шляпы, например.  
Шляпы и украшения на голову он любил особенно, потому что еще с самого детства почти не умел скрывать свои ушки и комплексовал по причине того, что это были не ушки, а рога.  
Ицуки Шу и вся его семья были чистокровными оборотнями-баранами, и как бы смешно это ни звучало, но врагам было довольно больно, когда он совершал полный оборот или даже не совершал, а просто наклонялся и бил рогатой головой. Тем не менее, рогов он стеснялся, маскируя всяческими украшениями. Вот и сейчас на голове у него был небольшой цилиндр с узкими полями и множеством деталей по периметру…  
— Хлебушек, хочешь попробовать построить выкройку?  
— Да! — взволнованно мурлыкнул он.  
— Тогда посижу и подожду клиентов, а ты скажешь, когда закончишь…  
— К-конечно, Наставник!  
Вообще разница в их возрасте была не столь существенна, чтобы каждый раз подчеркивать её, но кот упрямо называл его так, чтобы показать, насколько сильно уважает. Покрасневшие милые щечки и разноцветные глаза вызывали ассоциацию баловства, но тот был серьезен, хоть и неуклюж.  
Мика не сказал бы ему, почему краснеет на самом деле.  
Сильная аура, привлекательная и основательная, заставляла полукровку сходить с ума от возбуждения. И даже когда проявлялся хвост, когда брюнет ласкал себя и доводил до финала, ему нравилось думать, как сильные руки Наставника щелкнут ножницами, разорвут ткань рубашки, надавят и расплавят, а взгляд еще и прибавит, не давая избавиться от наваждения.  
Конечно, этого никогда не произойдет, но мечтать не вредно…  
— Ты вот здесь припуск забыл. А тут — не учел, смотри, ткань воздушная, потому…  
Он склоняется так низко, что у котика замирает сердце и голова наполняется клубничным желе…  
— Ты вообще слушаешь?  
— Д-да…  
— Слушай, а не заболел ли ты? — обеспокоился парень. Приложил руку ко лбу, такую прохладную на словно раскаленную сковороду, и у того случайно показался хвост, на пару секунд, но… Заметил ли он? Заметил? Хоть бы нет, хоть бы нет… — Что-то с тобой определенно не так…  
— Все хорошо, все в порядке, — растянул губы в смущении тот. Не заметил? Точно?  
— Пойдем, угощу тебя мороженым.  
— Н-но, Наставник, я же не справился с заданием…  
— Я объяснил тебе, в чем дело, не так ли? Идем.  
Он поправил цилиндр, снял со спинки стула пиджак и остановился у входа.  
— Долго тебя ждать?  
Кот быстро собрался и вышел из ателье.  
На улице многие, конечно, оглядывались, но местные знали — эта парочка красивых господ из ателье «Валькирия», а вовсе не из высшей знати.  
— Ооо, Мика! Давно не виделись! — улыбнулся парень в ошейнике за прилавком кафе. — Что буд… О, понятно, замолкаю.  
— Дай мороженого пару рожков, пожалуйста, — улыбнулся в тон брюнет.  
— Пару твоих рожков? — подвигал бровями продавец. Шу вскинул бровь.  
— Ой, заткнись…  
— Бери, глупый.  
Ицуки ухмыльнулся, когда они вышли на улицу.  
— Твоих рожков? Я чего-то не знаю?  
— Н-нет, все в порядке, Наставник, — отвел взгляд парень, пряднув ушками.  
— Хлебушек… Не пытайся меня обмануть.  
Он промолчал, завис под насмешливым воздействием, а когда отвис…  
— Черт!  
Мороженое потекло по рукам и капнуло на легкий камзол.  
— Даже не угостишь тебя, Кагехира… — притворно огорчился парень. — Придется чистить.  
Так и не сменив табличку «Закрыто», они зашли в самое сердце ателье, комнату Мастера. Мика выглядел довольно расстроенным, и Шу потрепал его по волосам, чтобы взбодрить.  
Ушки пряднули, а хвост секундно мелькнул из-за спины.  
Вот этого не заметить было уже нельзя.  
— Что с тобой, парень?..  
— Я… Наставник, …  
Он явно был в замешательстве, разноцветные глаза бегали взглядом из стороны в сторону, что немного вывело Шу из себя.  
— Смотри на меня.  
Рука аккуратно придержала подбородок, приподнимая, чтобы глаза оказались на одном уровне.  
— Смотри, — усилил просьбу он, и ученик залился густым румянцем, но все же взглянул, чуть-чуть кусая выдающимися клыками нижнюю губу. От интимности и мольбы во взгляде Шу и самого захлестнуло что-то… Упрямство, желание показать, кто здесь хозяин, а кто маленький непослушный питомец… — Ах ты мартовский кошак…  
— Я… Наставник… — протянул он, даже не пытаясь отвести взгляд. — Извините, меня от Вас ведет…  
— И долго это продолжается? Ты собирался вечно молчать, глупый? — легко нажал большим пальцем на губы Шу.  
— Всегда… — выдохнул Мика, приоткрыв рот. Хвост появился и бился из стороны в сторону. Парень поймал его в кольцо пальцев и стиснул. Брюнет прикрыл глаза, тихо отдаваясь на волю победителю.  
— Раздевайся, — внезапно отпустил его Шу. — И на колени.  
Дрожащими руками, не поднимая взгляда, парень стащил с себя камзол, манишку и принялся за штаны с низкой посадкой. Хвост успокаивался, было стыдно и немного страшно, одновременно и возбуждало еще больше, потому что Наставник сел в кресло, наблюдая за каждым мелким движением парня. Наконец он остался в одних черных боксерах и носках, мягко опустился на пол перед ногами Ицуки.  
— На мои колени, глупый.  
Он с надеждой поднял глаза и увидел, как теплеет насмешка в чужих глазах, превращаясь в улыбку.  
— Наставник! — радостно мурлыкнул он, бросаясь с обнимашками.  
— Я понимаю, что ты рад, но… Глупый… Ладно, — рассмеялся Ицуки, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы. Мика аккуратно коснулся рогов, гладкая кость на поверхности была прохладной, но это не отрезвило его, наоборот. — Перейдем на «ты»? Да, Мика?  
— Я плавлюсь, кажется… — прогнулся под пробегающей по спине ладонью тот.  
— Ничего, это поправимо, — неудачно пошутил Шу, и парень на его коленях замер. Уставился разноцветными глазами на него:  
— Но не хочу ничего исправлять.  
— А чего хочешь?  
Кот смутился.  
— Хочу булочки с корицей печь. Хочу научиться шить. Хочу, чтобы… В… Ты…  
— Я… — прищурился Мастер.  
— Чтобы ты… Ну… — хвост смущенно метнулся из стороны в сторону. — Меня… Любил.  
— Вот так? — легонько укусил кожу под ключицей портной. — Или, может, вот так? — двинул он коленями, что парень чуть-чуть подпрыгнул.  
— По-разному, — густо покраснел Мика.  
— Ладно, — пожал плечами тот.  
— Что значит… — возмущенно начал брюнет, но фраза закончилась стоном, потому что его крепче прижали к себе и начали вылизывать шею. — Да…  
С шеи плавно переместились на постоянные, человеческие ушки, украшенные маленькими гвоздиками-сережками с красными камешками, которые, как оказалось, так шли парню, что любовник решил украсить подобными маленькими красными отметинами в идеале все его тело, а если Ицуки Шу что-то решает, то и идет до конца. Но для начала… Подразним мягкие губы своими, оближем шершавый язычок, выпьем чужие стоны… О, кто-то решил вернуть себе смелость, торопливо скользя пальцами и пытаясь стянуть-расстегнуть-обнажить? Но пуговицы тут неудобные для этого дела, нужно помочь ему, уверенно выскальзывая из верхней одежды и самому. Котику хочется не отводить взгляда от рельефа тела, огладить и познать все, что ему тут хотят и могут предложить, но Наставник перехватывает дрожащие от возбуждения пальцы, смотрит своим магнетическим взглядом:  
— Идем.  
На втором этаже, насколько Кагехира знал, тот живет. Он был на кухне второго этажа — светлая и небольшая, уютная. Чего-то подобного он ожидал и от комнаты, но она была больше выдержана в стиле кабинета портного — багряные цвета, тяжелые шторы, раздвинутые до упора, большущая кровать…  
— Это родители настояли, — почему-то отвел взгляд хозяин. — Думают, что тут только и делаю, что…  
— А на самом деле?  
— Пока что ты первый, кто увидел эту комнату, кроме меня.  
Разноцветные глаза, слегка потухшие на вопросе, на ответе безумно оживились, почти искрясь, словно в них жили пузырьки шампанского. Он отпустил руку, подошел и сел на краешек, почти сразу и ложась:  
— И чего мы ждем?  
— Ах ты, мелкий провокатор!  
Стянуты штаны, к чертям боксеры, и вот два тела касаются друг друга обнаженной кожей, желая быть ближе неё, желая проникнуть и слиться воедино. Мика стонет, когда думает о том, что Наставник делает с его задней частью прямо сейчас, обнимает за шею, прихватывает клыками ухо. Когда тот наконец входит, парень уже близок к разрядке, несколько движений — неторопливых и уверенных, на пробу, и он шумно кончает, пачкая и себя, и чужой пресс.  
— Пометил территорию? — вскидывает бровь и смеется Шу.  
Он смущенно и шутливо бьет его кулаком в грудь, и тот вскидывает бедра, устремлясь еще глубже. Мика вскрикивает.  
— Больно?  
— Не останавливайся…  
Член снова встает под напором и таким четким призывом со стороны любовника, и на этот раз Мика держится куда дольше, непрерывно постанывая и всхлипывая, будто плачет, прячась в плечо Ицуки, а затем и уткнувшись носом в подушку. Он не может контролировать оттопыренный машущий хвост, прижатые в благоговении кошачьи ушки, его сводят с ума сильные пальцы на собственных бедрах, звуки, которые раздаются от них двоих, смешивающиеся запахи… Он почти теряет сознание и его форму, сам напоминая себе свечку, но не знает, что остается теплым воском в сердце того, кто плавит его. Он не знает, что для Наставника это был не первый, но единственный раз, когда он потерял голову от страсти, когда увидел такое искреннее и непритворное детское обожание вкупе с диким желанием. И неважно, в чем там дело — в феромонах более сильного, в симпатии с первого взгляда, когда хочется познакомиться поближе, или же в наступившем лете, бьющем жарой-ключом по голове, главное, что сейчас они оба не могут устоять друг перед другом. Мика наугад тянет руки назад и выгибается навстречу, когда Шу тянет его к себе за запястье, поза заметно меняется, неуловимо меняется что-то еще, и брюнет, широко распахивая разноцветные глаза, кричит в полный голос, когда любовник кусает его за плечо и замирает, удержива в объятиях. Ладонь тянется к подрагивающему члену и сжимает его, наверное, настолько же сильно, насколько хватка Наставника задержалась на теле.  
— Блин, тебе простыни испачкал… — виновато тянет кот, когда они приходят в себя и расцепляют объятия.  
— Да и черт с ними, хлебушек, — ласково убирает челку, упавшую тому на глаза, парень и двигает бровями. — Когда пригласишь к себе на булочки?  
Тот смущается еще сильнее.  
— На булочки с корицей, идиот, — смеется Наставник.  
— Да хоть сейчас, — улыбается ему в ответ Мика, прижимаясь к своему наваждению во плоти.  
— Прямо сейчас мы не пойдем, мисс Мышке нужно пошить платье после того, как отдохнем. А вот утром…  
— А почему не вечером?  
— Потому что по вечерам теперь рассчитываю на булочки без корицы. Если ты, конечно, согласен, а если нет…  
Свое полное и безоговорочное согласие Мика подтверждает страстным поцелуем, не желая разрывать его когда-либо вообще.


End file.
